


A Lover's Alibi

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Series: There's a reason for all those love songs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a empty car lot at 5am, Ian realizes what a big mistake he made breaking up with Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, I was robbed of my creativity streak when I thought Noel wasn't coming back. So I was over the moon when I found out he was coming back. However this happiness was short lived when I remembered Mickey and Ian's fate once again was in the hands of my least favorite people - the Shameless writers.
> 
> Anyways, this evening I was studying my butt off when All We Are by One Republic starting playing on my iTunes and I was hit with a suckerpunch of feels. This is the result of said suckerpunch.  
> I wrote it in all of 10 minutes and haven't edited it, so my apologies in advance for spelling mistakes etc xx

Ian threw himself into the car, jamming the keys into the ignition and throwing the bag of groceries onto the passenger seat in one swift movement.

The dashboard coming alive as he turns on the engine, the radio playing an unfamiliar song.

' _You were shaded with patience_ ,' the soothing voice sings sadly. ' _your strokes of everything that I need just to make it..._ '

Ian freezes, unable to ignore the song or change the station.

' _Lord knows I've failed you time and again..._ '

Ian stares down at the radio, blinking rapidly, then out his window to see the sun beginning to rise.

' _We won't say our goodbyes, you know it's better that way..._ '

With a lump in his throat, Ian starts driving out of the car lot. "It's just a stupid song," he tells himself sternly. "stop paying attention to it."

' _All we are, all we are, is everything that's right..._ '

Ian lets out a hollow laugh as he pulls onto the road.

"What fucking world do you live in?" he mutters to the singer.

Suddenly the tears he had been fighting fill his eyes and he pulls over to the curb.

"Dammit." he says, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He takes a deep breath and leans his head back against the head rest.

"It's just the meds." he repeats to himself half-heartedly.

' _Every single day I breathe, you change my philosophy, I'm never gonna let you pass me by..._ '

A spike runs through Ians' veins and he sits bolt up right. He checks his mirrors and drives off, passing his exit.

He drives on autopilot until he pulls up opposite the house he once entered armed with a crowbar. He stares up at the quiet house, tears runnning down his face.

' _We won't break, we won't die, it's just a moment of change..._ '

Ian runs a shaky hand through his hair and climbs out of the car.

He runs across the street and up the stairs, knocking on the door with three loud thumps.

Mickey whips open the front door wearing an old sweatshirt of Ian's and a pair of boxers.

Mickey stares at Ian silently, dumbfounded.

With a million different words now spinning in Ian's head, it takes him a couple of long moments before he sheepishly says "Can I come in?".  
Mickey rubs his hand over his mouth, before he sighs and moves aside to let Ian in.

' _All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_.'


End file.
